Juste parce que c'est mon père
by 1001.Nuits
Summary: Je tiens son corps froid, sans vie, contre moi, et je tremble. Parce que c'est mon père. Juste parce que c'est mon père.


_**Salut tout le monde !!!**_

**_Voici un petit One Shot assez triste je dois l'avouer dont j'ai été inspiré il y a de ça un moment mais comme je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps…Pour les lecteurs de « Parce que la vie continue… » Ne paniquez pas, le chapitre 31 est en cours d'écriture…_**

_**En espérant que ça vous plaira…BONNE LECTURE !!!**_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Disclaimer :** _Tout est, pour le plus grand malheur des auteurs de fics, à JKR…il faudra bien s'y faire un jour…_

**Rating :** _K_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Le masque tombe; L'homme reste; et le héro s'évanouit..._

_Jean Baptiste Rousseau._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Juste…parce que c'est mon père.**_

Je ne veux pas y croire.

Je n'ai jamais voulu y croire.

J'ai fait tant de choses…j'ai dit tant d'horreurs…j'ai _pensé_ tant de monstruosités…

Il était l'homme que je devais suivre.

Celui qui me guidait parce que chaque enfant a besoin d'être guidé.

Celui qui m'apprenait parce que chaque enfant a besoin d'apprendre.

Mon modèle.

Je devais faire ce qu'il me disait.

J'obéissais sans jamais me plaindre.

Parce qu'il fallait que je sois fort, que je sois fier.

Parce qu'il fallait que je ne craigne personne.

Parce que je devais toujours tout contrôler, surtout mes sentiments.

Parce que j'étais…parce que je suis un Malfoy.

Un Malfoy n'a jamais peur.

Un Malfoy ne se plaint pas.

Un Malfoy est fort.

Un Malfoy est fier.

Je ne veux pas y croire.

Je n'ai jamais voulu y croire.

Cet homme n'était pas celui qui m'avait donné la force de grandir.

Et pourtant…

Parfois je me dis qu'il aurait mieux fallu que je meure.

Mais c'est comme si je l'étais déjà…mort.

Mort de l'intérieur.

C'est stupide n'est ce pas ?

Il m'a toujours appris à n'aimer personne…personne à part moi-même.

Parce que lui…lui il n'aimait que lui-même.

Mais je n'arrive même pas à me regarder dans une glace sans avoir une grimace de dégoût.

Alors m'aimer ?

Je n'en suis pas capable.

Je ne me souviens pas d'une seule fois où il m'ait pris dans ses bras.

Ni même d'une fois où il m'aurait dit qu'il tenait à moi, qu'il était fier de moi.

J'ai toujours reçu des ordres, des remontrances, parfois même des châtiments mais jamais un regard qui me dirait que malgré tout il m'aimait.

Et j'ai toujours eu l'espoir qu'un jour, en faisant tout ce pour quoi il m'avait conditionné, il me dirait qu'il était fier de moi, qu'il était fier de m'avoir comme fils.

Pourtant il m'avait prévenu que l'espoir était la force des faibles, l'illusion des inférieurs.

Et j'ai mal.

Tellement mal.

Parce que jamais il ne m'a regardé comme un père regarde son fils.

Parce que jamais il ne m'a parlé comme un père parle à son fils.

Parce que…parce que jamais plus il ne pourra le faire.

Je suis un faible.

Mais mon espoir est mort avec lui.

Dans le regard de ces gens je vois le dégoût et l'incompréhension.

Je tiens son corps froid, sans vie, entre mes bras et je tremble.

Et je pleurs.

C'est la première fois depuis des années et des années que je pleurs.

Il me l'avait interdit.

Un Malfoy ne pleure pas.

Mais mes larmes coulent.

Elles sont nombreuses.

_Trop_ nombreuses.

Et les gens ne comprennent pas.

Pourquoi tient il cet homme froid, cruel, et sans scrupules qu'était Lucius Malfoy entre ses bras ?

Pourquoi pleure-t-il sur son corps de tueur ?

N'est ce pas cet homme qui l'a élevé sans amour ?

N'est ce pas cet homme qui l'a fait souffrir ?

N'est ce pas cet homme qui l'a capturé, torturé, et qui l'aurait tué sans remords ?

Si…si, c'est cet homme que je tiens entre mes bras.

C'est cet homme qui a fait de ma vie un enfer, et qui a voulu me tuer quand j'ai compris que ce qu'il m'avait inculqué était faux.

C'est cet homme qui m'a transmis une idéologie qui me fait vomir aujourd'hui.

Mais c'est mon père.

Je n'ai jamais voulu y croire.

Je ne voulais pas voir combien il m'avait menti, combien il m'avait mit sur un chemin qui n'était pas le mien.

Je ne voulais pas croire que mon modèle m'avait simplement manipulé pour ses intérêts.

Parce que c'est mon père.

Mon père.

Et Mon père ne m'aurait jamais fait ça.

Et j'ai mal.

Tellement mal.

Parce qu'il ne pourra plus jamais me prouver que les autres avaient tort.

Et Mon monde s'écroule.

Je tombe.

Je veux mourir.

Et j'ai mal.

Tellement mal.

Parce que c'est mon père.

Juste, parce que c'est mon père.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**_

_**Si le cœur vous en dit, laissez une review, sinon, et bien, merci d'avoir lu !**_

_**Bisous à tous.**_

_**Eléonore**_


End file.
